monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:More Boss Neopterans
One thing that kinda "bugs" me is the lack of variety in the Neopteran class. Seriously, with all the potential the insect world provides, all they can give us in Tri are ants and giant flies. The best the other games can give is a giant boss version of the normal wasp enemy that evidently isn't much of a fight. Why can't there be different kinds of Neopteran specialized for each area instead of just recycling the same ones with no change? Why aren't there any more large Neopterans? Where are the giant Hercules beetles and praying mantises and spiders? Seriously, if you just took a step outside, you're bound to find a good monster idea crawling along on the sidewalk or flying annoyingly in your face.Cobalt32 21:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Cobalt, this isn't Jurassic Park. Chinese Stickman 01:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: Funny, last I checked, I was a proffesional giant reptile killer. Giant insects would hardly be out of place, just as long as they aren't too big. I guess large neopterans would have to be the smallest and fastest of large monsters, but in exchange don't inflict a lot of damage, or something like that. 02:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: You forgot to mention mammals and fish. Also, however much you dislike this, giant reptiles DO NOT equal to wyverns, but rather dinosaurs; the closest thing to a dinosaur any monster in this game has are the 'preys. Not that I don't support this idea, but I don't think I need more bugs. @Purple: Good point. PurpleIsGood, PurpleMakesGoodPoints. Aside from two cats, the spring and the new farm, I would very much take MHFU than P3rd. Chinese Stickman 02:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: True, but it seems like a good majority of large monsters are reptilian. As for more Neopterans, I'd at least be happy if each area had its own version of whatever insect enemy type there was, and didn't just recycle the same two monsters in every area with minimal change. 02:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 So, you're saying that, instead of bugnetting Hercudromes, we go out and fight actual Hercudromes and carve them? o.0 Chinese Stickman 20:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: Not necessarily; I just want to see more variety in the Neopteran population than just Bnahabras and Altaroths everywhere; there should be different ones for each area that have more differences between them than what resistance gets lowered when they shoot venom at you. Cobalt32 16:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Just wanna get this straight. By Neopterans, you mean Neopterons, right? Ohmpahkan 16:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) @Ohmpakhan: I still think there needs to be a Mantis-like large monster. That would at least make a good DS set. Cobalt32 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I would f**king piss my pants at the sight of a giant praying mantis. Hey, I have an idea: let's fight butterflies! :D Chinese Stickman 03:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I like this idea.I grew up playing with bugs in my backyard,and I personally have a few suggestions.Have any of you ever seen a potato bug? Some people refer to them as Jerusalem Crickets.I guarantee that CAPCOM would barely have to alter the desing God used in the first place.Google it and tell me that you wouldn't shit your virtual armor the first time one of those bastards (on steroids that make them grow a copious amount of spikes,no less) came bursting up out of the ground trying to rip your head off with their giant-ass mandibles.A Praying Mantis would be pretty cool,too.Let me see...what else would make a good bug boss...Oh,I know! A Bombardier beetle! You know,one of those bugs that,when threatened,allows two chemicals to mix in its abdomen,causing a reaction that shoots a BOILING ACID up to 3 feet? Three feet isn't very impressive,you say? Did I mention that this particular bug is only about an inch long? In other words,if this thing was a good 20 feet long it could shoot up to,oh,a couple hundred feet? Yeah,I'm with Cobalt,we need more bugs.CrellinEtreyu 05:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: Bombardier beetle sounds like a good idea; it would make some good Gunner weapons. Cobalt32 15:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Dragon element bug gunlances! :D Chinese Stickman 23:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: For an idea as fun to say as that, what kind of neopteron would have Dragon element?Cobalt32 00:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: A dragon''fly (couldn't resist). 'Pink Fatalis''' 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) @Andrew: ooh, that might be cool! @Fatalis: ...eh, why not? Maybe it could be a giant one classified as an Elder Dragon that you fight from an airship.Cobalt32 01:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Andrew: Which is why you fight it from an airship flying at high speeds, with the dragonfly zipping about it, so you have to hit it with a ballistia in order to harm it. Cobalt32 16:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I love this bug idea, but do they have to be the smallest and ugliest bosses in MH? A spherical beetle that is yellow with black streaks would be as big as a ranga and all of its ugly face features would either be altered of removed, for example the hairs and the bumpiness. This monster is basically the same size as a rangataru (not sure if i spelled it right) and the shape would be a bit my sphereical then it and it would have herculeas beetle horns. 00:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, bugs are creepy because of their bumpy faces and hairs.>_< You can't hate bugs. Unless they sting you. They're ticklish if they get on me so I don't like bugs either, but I don't hate them. Perhaps we can make a monster that's like a spider, and it can shoot webs to slow our actions, which you can use cleanser to remove. And @Cobalt: There aren't any dragon element bugs, but all bugs in MH are strong against dragon, and I have a DS made from bugs that has dragon element in it: "Konuru Waaga, " or whatever its name is. Pretty good for a low-rank DS, you should try it if you get MHP3rd. Chinese Stickman 00:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) @Riki: Small is a relative measure; they're still going to be a formidable size, but on average they won't be quite as big as some other monster classes. The mantis, for example, would be average size around that of a small crown Rathian, maybe a bit smaller. @Stickman: Spiders, scorpions, etc. are technically arachnids while Neopterons seem to be insects, so I don't know if they'd be Neopterons or part of a new arachnid monster class. Spiders would still be awesome; I'm just not sure if they'd be Neopterons.Cobalt32 00:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: I think the term Neopterons is just a loose name for pretty much any big thing with lots of legs and an exoskeleton. And more Neopterons would be awesome, especially for armor with uber high dragon res! OP Anti-Elder-Dragon armours, here we come! 03:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) @Last poster: From what I've seen, Neopteron armors aren't known for high base DEF, and usually have high weakness to fire and other elements...Cobalt32 15:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32